


Practice

by mizukiakabayashis (kraykei)



Category: Free!
Genre: Crushes, Elementary School, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kraykei/pseuds/mizukiakabayashis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke has his first kiss—but it doesn't count, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> kisumi being sousuke's first kiss is 130% canon and nothing anyone says can convince me otherwise. thank you to hannah for reading over this like always! <3

In the summer of sixth grade, Sousuke spent more time out back behind the elementary school than he did inside actually _learning_ anything. The term still had months to go, but the anticipation of graduation hung heavy so heavy in the air it left everyone buzzing with an energy even their teacher couldn’t contain. Combined with the long, hot days, it made focus impossible.

So Sousuke ignored his homework, spending hours with Rin and Kisumi instead. Lately, they’d played soccer, a neutral ground between basketball and swimming. Still, the competition was so fierce their matches usually lasted until the sun went down.

But today’s game had come to an abrupt halt when Rin had announced, out of nowhere, that he had to go home early to help his mom with something. He’d finished with a grin that showed off his weirdly sharp canines before dashing off, bursting with energy like he hadn’t been running around for ages.

Expecting they’d keep playing even with Rin gone, Sousuke kicked the ball Kisumi’s way, but all he got in response was a long sigh as Kisumi sank to the ground.  He sprawled out on the grass, limbs limp with defeat. “I’m _tired_ , Sousuke,” he said, his voice nearly a whine. “Can’t we just sit here for a while?”

Sousuke was glad he wasn’t the only one exhausted by their earlier game.  Rin was always an obnoxiously determined opponent, forcing Sousuke to work hard if he wanted even a chance at winning. Running around so much in the thick summer air had left him soaked with sweat and short for breath.

It was a relief to lie down beside Kisumi, even if the grass felt slightly prickly on his bare legs. Sousuke stared idly up at the sky, working to slow his breathing. The setting sun bathed everything in a golden glow, staining the few clouds in the sky shades of pink and purple. Kisumi was quiet for once, and Sousuke relished it, closing his eyes and letting his mind wander.

That, of course, couldn’t last.

“Hey, Sousuke, do you like anyone?”

The question jolted Sousuke out of his near-sleep, eyes snapping open as he sat up and glared down at Kisumi, who still lay spread out and relaxed like he hadn’t just said something embarrassing. Typical. “Why do you care?” he asked, harsher than he’d intended as he tried desperately to play it cool.

When a grin spread across Kisumi’s face, Sousuke knew he was in trouble. “So you _do_!”

“No!” Sousuke knew he wasn’t very convincing, but it was _true_. He didn’t have a crush on anyone! Kisumi had just caught him off guard. But he couldn’t look Kisumi in the eye when he added, “I don’t care about that stuff.”

Kisumi sighed. “I figured you’d say that. But…” He sat up, a few stray blades of grass falling from his hair as it drifted around his face in soft waves. “Aren’t you even a _little_ curious?”

Sousuke eyed him warily. “…About what?”

Kisumi laughed in that irritating way of his. Like Sousuke was just so _funny_ for not getting it. “Romance and stuff. Don’t you want to date someone cute someday?”

Sousuke had honestly never really considered it. When he thought about the future, he only pictured swimming—setting records, rising to the top. Being the strongest guy around. That’s what Sousuke wanted, not a _girlfriend_. Who cared about that?

But he’d probably have to get one someday. That’s what people did. Maybe she’d be nice, though, and make him lunch like his mom did now. Would she blush about it like girls always did in Rin’s stupid manga? That didn’t sound so bad, so he just shrugged. “Sure, I guess.”

“Then you have to care, at least a little.” He wasn’t sure when Kisumi had moved, but he was suddenly so close Sousuke could see every faded grass stain on his jersey. There was a fresh one from earlier, probably from when their legs had gotten tangled together while going for the ball and they’d both tumbled to the ground, Sousuke scraping his knee raw against the turf. He’d pretended it hadn’t hurt.

“It’s not like I want a girlfriend now,” Sousuke said, scooting away a little. Kisumi just closed the gap again, making Sousuke frown. He seriously had no personal space.

“Yeah, but you can’t start practicing too early!” Kisumi ran a hand through his hair and flashed his signature grin, the one that made all the girls think he was the cutest boy in their class. Which meant he was totally up to something.

“Practicing _what_?”

Kisumi’s smile didn’t fade when he said, “Caring about romance.”

Sousuke snorted. “What does that even _mean_? Reading shoujo like Rin?”

Kisumi laughed at that, genuine and surprised. For some reason, Sousuke couldn’t look away, watching Kisumi’s eyes crinkle at the corners with genuine amusement, so different from the calculated smile he’d thrown around moments before. It made a strange warmth spread through Sousuke, hotter than the sticky summer air.

He couldn’t decide if he liked it or hated it. Either way, it was over fast, Kisumi shattering the illusion when he continued to speak. “No, just…getting ideas. Like who’s your type, that kind of thing.”

“Oh.” Sousuke considered it. His type? He tried to picture his mythical future girlfriend, but he just couldn’t. Would she be short? Tall? What about her hair? Sousuke had no idea. He _did_ hope she’d have a nice smile, but that was too stupid to say out loud.

Whatever. It was nothing next to his painfully vivid image of the Olympic podium he wanted to someday stand on, the weight of a medal heavy on his chest and the feeling of victory surging through his veins. “I don’t think I have one.”

Kisumi signed again, which was starting to piss Sousuke off. “Do _you_?” he asked, clearly a challenge. Kisumi probably didn’t know, either, which would prove how dumb this was.

But Kisumi _nodded_. “Of course,” he said. For once, he didn’t elaborate, averting Sousuke’s gaze and running his fingers through the overgrown grass to tug at stray blades. Sousuke frowned in annoyance. Usually, Kisumi wouldn’t shut up—why was he being evasive now that Sousuke actually _wanted_ to know something?

“…So what is it?”

When he answered, Kisumi still didn’t look up. “Well…I’d want to know them first, as friends, you know? And they should be quieter so I could talk as much as I want!” Sousuke thought he’d end it there, but he kept going, smiling a little to himself like he was picturing this mystery partner. “And they should have nice eyes. Maybe blue.”

That seemed…specific. Too specific. Did Kisumi _like_ someone? But that description didn’t fit any of the girls in their class, though. Really, it didn’t sound like any girl Sousuke had ever met.  “I didn’t realize you were so picky,” he said. ~~~~

Kisumi frowned, looking a little disappointed for some reason. “You wouldn’t understand.” His expression shifted easily into a teasing smile. “That’s why you’re not gonna get a date.”

“What am I supposed to do then?” Sousuke asked, annoyed.

“Practice,” Kisumi said again, his confidence returning as quickly as it’d vanished as he shot Sousuke that same stupid smile. “Stuff like dates, kissing—”

“ _What_?” Embarrassing as it was, Sousuke couldn’t stop the heated blush that rose to his cheeks. “How do you practice _kissing_?”

Kisumi’s confident smile didn’t waver, but his face was as pink as his hair.  “You do a test kiss! It doesn’t count unless it’s with someone you like.”

“I’ve never heard of that.”

“That’s because you don’t know anything,” Kisumi said, crossing his arms. “It’s how you get ready for your _real_ first kiss. You won’t mess it up if you do a test kiss first.”

Sousuke hated how much this topic embarrassed him, left his heart pounding the way it always did before a race. Why was he so worked up? He didn’t _like_ anyone. “…So?”

Kisumi hesitated for a moment before he scooted towards Sousuke, sitting cross-legged on the grass with mere inches between them. Sousuke could see the freckles that peppered his face from long days outside throughout the early summer, so light he’d never noticed them before. But Kisumi wasn’t usually so _close._  

He’d cooled down from their game a while ago, but now Sousuke felt himself sweating again. Before he could pull away, Kisumi spoke.  “We should do it.”

“…What?”

“Kiss!”

For a second, Sousuke was pretty sure he stopped breathing. Had he just hallucinated that? No, Kisumi was there, face red and too close to his own, looking dangerously determined. Oh, god.

For some reason, his immediate response wasn’t a decisive _no_ , but a sputtered, “We’re both guys!”

“It doesn’t matter. This doesn’t count, remember?” Kisumi smiled, but it was the fake one again. The one he probably rehearsed in the mirror. “It’s just practice.”

Sousuke swallowed, his heart still hammering so hard it felt ready to escape from his chest. Why would Kisumi suggest something so weird? Probably so he could get ready for when he met that quiet girl with the nice eyes.

Or maybe he just wanted to get it over with. Which...might not be a bad thing. It would get Kisumi to shut up, at least.

Wait, why was this starting to sound like a good idea? Sousuke resented how Kisumi could persuade him to do pretty much anything if he tried, especially if Rin wasn't around. He _knew_ they were bad ideas, but if Kisumi flashed that irritating smile enough, Sousuke wanted to go along with them.

That's how he ended up seeing who could stay up later at a sleepover (he lost), sneaking out to the basketball court even though it was winter and his mom would scold him, trying some dessert with cinnamon just in case he'd _grown out of hating it, come on Sousuke!_

And now Kisumi wanted to _kiss._ Just the thought made Sousuke's cheeks redden. But...

Now that Kisumi had made him think about it, he _was_ a little…curious. Why was kissing such a big deal? It looked gross when his parents did it, but it clearly had some appeal, since adults did it all the time. This could be his chance to find out. To...practice, like Kisumi said. 

So he took a shaky breath and clenched his fists at his sides, as if that could ground him. “Okay.”

For a second, Kisumi didn’t react, but then his eyes widened slowly, his mouth dropping open in a way Sousuke would’ve laughed at if he wasn’t too busy trying not to go into cardiac arrest. “…Okay?”

Sousuke felt his face burn even hotter than before. “I said it’s okay. Do it.”

“Kiss…you?” Kisumi, asked, way too surprised for the guy who’d suggested it in the first place.

“ _Yes_ ,” Sousuke hissed through gritted teeth, embarrassed that Kisumi had actually _said_ it. Couldn’t they just get this over with?

Sousuke expected immediate action, but Kisumi hesitated, hovering so close Sousuke could count his eyelashes. But he wasn’t close _enough_ , and he wasn’t _moving_. What was he waiting for? Had he chickened out after all? Sousuke wasn’t sure if that would disappoint him or not.

Then, it happened all at once: Kisumi leaned in, his breath hot on Sousuke’s cheek, and brushed his warm, soft lips against Sousuke’s own for approximately half a second.  

It was hardly even a kiss, but Sousuke still felt stunned, overwhelmed by the lingering sensation of Kisumi’s mouth on his. He felt ready to explode, a burning heat surging through his veins and setting him on fire from the inside out.

He’d never felt _this_ before—it was like embarrassment but so much _stronger,_ uncomfortable and unfamiliar.

They both seemed to realize they were too close at the same time, pulling away in unison. Sousuke risked a glance at Kisumi, only to make the most unfortunate eye contact of his life as their gazes met, sending his heart beating into overdrive again. This was it. This was how he, Sousuke Yamazaki, was going to die. In the middle of a soccer field after his not-real first kiss.

But then, Kisumi started to _laugh_ , shaky giggles he tried in vain to hide behind his hand. “Your face is so _red._ ”

Sousuke jerked his gaze away. “Shut _up_. Like yours isn’t.”

Kisumi didn’t even deny it, just kept up with that stupid laugh like this wasn’t _all his fault_. By the time he calmed down, Sousuke’s racing heart had finally slowed a little, though his lips still felt weird. Tingly, maybe. Like Kisumi’s were still on them.

“That wasn’t so bad, right?” Kisumi asked, running a hand through his hair.

Sousuke didn’t know _how_ to describe it—terrifying, maybe. Confusing. And, worst of all…exciting. But he’d die before he said any of those out loud, so he just agreed. “…Yeah.”

He hadn’t noticed the tension in Kisumi’s shoulders until he relaxed visibly, almost relieved. “And now you’ll be ready when you want your real first kiss!” Kisumi smiled, but Sousuke didn’t miss how it still didn’t reach his eyes.

He frowned. Why wasn’t Kisumi happy? Hadn’t he gotten his way? Sousuke just didn’t understand him.

His confusion only grew when Kisumi got to his feet, grinning cheerfully down at Sousuke like they hadn’t just locked lips less than two minutes ago. “Well, I’ve gotta get going! My mom told me to come home early and help with dinner!”

Huh? Kisumi hadn’t mentioned this before, but he also had no reason to lie, right? He wouldn’t be embarrassed by something he’d wanted to do in the first place, would he…? And if he _was_ , what would that even mean?

Sousuke had no idea. So, still a little dazed, he just gave a weak nod. “Okay. See you…”

Kisumi ran off with another smile and a wave. It might’ve been normal if he hadn’t still had a blush on his cheeks, visible even in the light of the setting sun.

Once he was gone, Sousuke flopped back onto the grass, trying desperately to calm his racing thoughts. He put his hand to his lips like they might somehow feel different, but the skin was the same as always under his fingers.

Kisumi wasn’t a nice girl with a pretty face who’d make him lunch, but that had felt _very_ real. Not like practice at all.

But it was just a test—they’d agreed. It didn’t count. And why would he want his first kiss to go to another guy, anyway?

But it’d been…nicer than he’d expected. He kind of understood why adults did it so often, even though it had embarrassed him so much.

_Ugh._ He ran his hands down his face, willing those weird thoughts away. The kiss was just another dumb thing Kisumi had convinced him to do. Nothing more. He had swimming to focus on. There was no room for…whatever this was.

Still, Sousuke couldn’t help but lie there a while longer, the sensation of Kisumi’s lips lingering on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> i love them so much...please talk to me about this. help me.


End file.
